


Tales of Alperen; Oneshots

by Insanedragongirl100



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanedragongirl100/pseuds/Insanedragongirl100
Summary: A compilation of oneshots featuring original characters! This is a chance for me to dump all of the random ideas that don't fit into my larger stories.Enjoy!





	Tales of Alperen; Oneshots

A soft knock sounded against the mahogany door to my study and I snapped my head up.

  “Enter.” I said, folding my hands on the desk.

The door slowly opened and my lady’s maid Annette peeked around it.

“A thousand pardons My queen, but Andreas won't settle and I’ve tried everything.” she stammered.

   I held up a hand and smiled, trying to calm the fretting woman. “It's quite alright Annette, bring him in.”

  I could see the relief spread across her face and she disappeared from view for a second before returning with my infant son in her arms. 

  I stood up and walked around the desk, pulling the skirts of my dress so they were laying properly.

  I strode up to Annette and held my arms out for Andreas. 

   Annette gently settled the fussing baby in my arms and excused herself. I bade her goodnight and shifted my son in my arms so he would be in a more comfortable position.

   “Hush my darling.” I cooed, rocking him back and forth.

    With continuous movement and soft words, Andreas eventually settled. 

   Once I heard his little breaths evening out, I sat back down at my desk.

   I relaxed against the leather and looked down at the beautiful creation sleeping on me.

    “I don't think you will ever be able to tell just how much I love you.” I whispered, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes.

     “Delphine?” 

  I lifted my head slowly at the sound of my husbands voice, dragging my eyes away from Andreas to look at him.

    “Hello sweetheart.” I whispered. 

In my distracted state, Clayton had managed to sneak up to the desk and was smiling down at me. “Well isn't this a vision? My powerful queen, curled up in her study cradling our son.” 

    I smiled and my eyes drifted back to Andreas. “Annette couldn't calm him and I was up filling paperwork, so she brought him to me.”    


“And how long ago was that?” He questioned.   


“Not long actually, maybe two minutes.”   


       Clayton nodded and came around to my side and leaned forward, brushing his lips across Andreas’ head. “Well he seems to be asleep now, so would you like to take him to bed?”   


I smiled, brushing my hand across his head. “Yea, he seems to be pretty out...but part of me doesn’t want to move him because he looks so peaceful.”   


Clay nodded and I sighed, shifting and reaching my hand out for Clay to help me up.   
Clay helped me to my feet and together we walked out of the study and towards the nursery.   


When we got to the door, Clay pushed it open and held out his arms expectantly.   
I smiled and gingerly placed Andreas in his arms.   


He stood still while I kissed our son’s head, before crossing the room and putting him into the crib.   


“Good night, little prince.” I heard him whisper, kissing his index and middle finger and resting them against the baby’s head.   


I raised my hand to cover my mouth and the smile that spread there. 

    Had I married the person that the council wanted, I was pretty much guaranteed to be largely responsible for giving affection to any children I might have. I couldn’t believe that the man I married was such an amazing father to my child and seeing him in this moment, I knew that I made the right choice.   


I was so caught up with my own thoughts that I almost missed the gentle hand on my arm.   


“Are you ready for bed my love?” Clay asked.   


I walked forward and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling his mouth to mine.    


He responded immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body flush with his. The kiss was passion filled, but stayed chaste.    


When we pulled apart, Clay rested his forehead against mine. “What was that for?” he rasped. "Not that i'm complaining, of course."   


“I don't know...Something just came over me.” I answered, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.   


I moved out of his hold and walked up the hall a few paces. “Come on darling, let’s go to bed.” I said, dropping my voice.

Clay straightened and strode up to me, gripped my waist and half dragged me to our room.    
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
